Project Summary/Abstract I am a tenure-track Assistant Professor in the Department of Epidemiology at Florida International University. My career goal is to establish an independently-funded program of research focused on the prevention of alcohol risk behaviors and disorders among Hispanic populations. Some studies have indicated that exposure to ethnic discrimination is linked to higher alcohol risk behaviors; yet little is known about the factors that mediate and moderate this association. Further, the effects of ethnic discrimination on alcohol risk behaviors among ethnic minority youth have not been targeted in prevention interventions. Accordingly, the goal of this K01 project is to expand knowledge on the etiology of alcohol risk behaviors and initiate the development of a prevention intervention to reduce alcohol risk behaviors among Hispanic adolescents. This goal will be achieved via the specific aims below, the corresponding goals of scientific training, and the mentorship of Seth Schwartz (Primary Mentor), Mario De La Rosa, Guillermo Prado, David MacKinnon, and Avelardo Valdez. Specific Aim 1: Using data from two unique cohort studies, test an explanatory model of the longitudinal effects of ethnic discrimination on alcohol risk behaviors among Hispanics under legal drinking age. Aim 1a: Identify modifiable mediators that explain the link between ethnic discrimination and alcohol risk behaviors. Aim 1b: Identify moderating sociodemographic factors, interpersonal factors, and cultural factors that either mitigate or exacerbate the direct and indirect effects of ethnic discrimination on alcohol risk behaviors. Training Goal 1: Develop expert knowledge on the etiology of alcohol risk behaviors and alcohol use disparities among Hispanic populations, specifically among underage drinkers. Training Goal 2: Develop expertise in the application of quantitative methods for longitudinal data. Specific Aim 2: Conduct a pilot study, applying principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR), to determine the feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary effects of a brief culturally-targeted intervention related to ethnic discrimination and reducing alcohol risk behaviors among underage Hispanics. Training Goal 3: Develop expertise in the prevention of alcohol risk behaviors among underage Hispanics. Goal 3a: Develop advanced competence in designing evidence-based behavioral interventions to prevent alcohol risk behaviors among underage Hispanics. Goal 3b: Develop advanced competence in applying principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR) to independently plan, design, and implement evidence-based behavioral interventions. Goal 3c: Develop competence in methods for qualitative data collection and analysis to independently apply them to the development of evidence-based behavioral interventions.